


The Thing We Don't Ever Talk About

by Aobadaboob



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Implied Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aobadaboob/pseuds/Aobadaboob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo meets up with Ace. This is a drabble (I guess? Short story maybe).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing We Don't Ever Talk About

His heart beat was loud against his ears, and his breath came to a stop. The blond’s eyes started to brim with tears as his chest felt heavy but hot like blazing coal. Luffy would say it was like heart burn, which gave Sabo a reason to let out a wheezy laugh. The younger brother’s words only died out when he realized. This is real. Tears started to fall and his throat felt like there was a huge ball was stuck in there. Nonetheless, a quivering voice came from him, surprised that he could even speak with the hot feeling arising in his torso.

“Ace?”

Sabo sniffled, once, twice, all before he let out a wail, and ran for his dear life towards his brother, who stood there like he’d been there all along. Ace embraced the crying man, hugging him tightly with a tough expression. No, he wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t going to cry, not yet. The freckled man told himself this many times, until he stuttered and his knees felt weak. The two fell towards the ground, holding one another still, while Ace himself let out a moan as he sniffled and whimpered out, tears falling down his cheeks at an alarming rate. 

He couldn’t hold in the emotion bursting out like this. There was no way. So the two stayed there, in an embrace, wailing and rubbing one another’s backs until they calmed down enough to actually speak. Never did they stop smiling through it all. 

Ace pulled his lips close to Sabo’s ear, whispering something out to him before the blond went wide eyed. His breathing faltered once more, and his heart throbbed painfully against his chest. He pulled back from the hug, which Ace was reluctant to just let his grip slack on him. Sabo’s eyes were wide and his lids were irritated from so many tears. Even then, a few would slide down his wet cheek.

Softly, he mumbled. 

“I can’t hear you,” Ace said, a little pain flashing before his eyes. He was scared now. His lips quivered as his black eyes searched the blond’s own eyes for a truth, for maybe an indication that what he was thinking wasn’t what Sabo meant to say. That maybe, just maybe, something positive was about to happen. That his outrageous question wasn’t too crazy after all.

Sabo couldn’t breathe. Ace was worried now, his eyebrows furrowed and that smile was turning into a frown at an alarming rate. After a moment, the blond took in a forced in breath and put a hand on his chest. “Yes..!” he practically screamed before more tears fell from his eyes. “Yes, any day, forever if you want.” Sabo’s voice began to crack. He wiped tears from his face and the snot that began to drip from his nose.

Ace let out a surprised breath and laughed. He laughed as he took Sabo back into an embrace. He returned the gesture, sobbing with smiles plastered onto their faces, and only letting their embrace slack to peck one another on the cheek, slowly moving to their lips. The two giggled in glee.  
“I love you..!” Sabo whispered harshly into Ace’s dark locks.

He never heard a response, however. He never did, each time he had that dream. That was usually the part where Sabo would wake up, his chest heavy and breath hard to take in. His throat felt blocked and tears streamed down his face before he let out a hiccup and a sniffle. His heart was beating hard against his chest, and dread came over him as he looked around the room. 

A blood curdling scream erupted from his lips not too long after.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a Sabo/Ace shipper (I don't ship it actually). This was originally for someone and I had it lying around in my docs thinking that they wouldn't really want to read this. It had a unhappy ending, after all. So... Take this drabble? Short story? I dunno.


End file.
